


Serendipia

by amathystluna



Series: Serendipia [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathystluna/pseuds/amathystluna
Summary: «Nosotros buscábamos al Alfa, pero en el proceso la descubrimos a ella, la descubrimos más a fondo, concimos su secreto. Conocí su secreto, su forma de vivir y me dí cuenta cómo era ella y eso fue hallar una serendipia, un descubrimiento inesperado y bello al buscar otra cosa.»Podría decirse que Beacon Hills es un lugar normal, en el que las personas pueden salir con seguridad, bueno hasta que ocurrió un desastre que hizo que se desatará un efecto dominó sobre tres adolescentes, dos que no eran nadie y uno que fingia ser nadie para estar con sus amigos, mejor dicho, una.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), original female - Relationship
Series: Serendipia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167134
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holaa! Después de un tiempo de debatir, decidí subir mi fic que se encuentra en Wattpad, cansada de que el sitio es cada vez más molesto con tanta publicidad. Esta fic ya esta terminada, y estaré subiendo los capítulos cada dos días, pueden encontrarla en Wattpad con el mismo nombre.

****

U N I V E R S A L P O V

****

**  
**

Riley veía detenidamente su ordenador, para buscar una distracción en realidad, llevaba una hora o más viendo la pantalla del ordenador fijamente, parecía buscar un defecto o algo parecido, soltó un bostezo y se refregó los ojos, al parecer no era tan temprano como creía, al menos eso supuso, eso o en verdad la noche pasada no había dormido nada y ni estaba haciendo gran esfuerzo por dormir justo ahora.  
Se levantó de la silla de su escritorio al escuchar el ruido de un motor encenderse, una ruidosa Jeep se estaba estacionando cerca, conocía ese ruido e incluso pudo predecir que se estacionaria en la casa de Scott McCall, luego de tragar en seco tuvo la necesidad de asomarse por la ventana y verificar hacia donde se dirigía el chico rapado, que conocía como Stiles.

– ¡Hey Riley!–dijo él, mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de la chica, subiendo al muro y quedando bajo la ventana de la chica– ¿Pasó algo interesante?–le pregunto casi burlonamente.  
–Esa cosa que conduces no me deja concentrarme. Interrumpes cosas importantes–dijo conociendo al chico a la perfección y sabiendo como él la conocía a ella.  
– ¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas dramática! ¡No es mi culpa que tengas el oído sensible!.

La chica tenso sus manos en el marco de la ventana, cuestionando porque se tensaba, seguramente se tensaba por el simple instinto de querer asesinar cada vez que, alguien, Stiles en específico la distraía de sus asuntos, y cómo no, si había pasado el verano junto al chico, y al fin tenía un poco de tiempo para ella sola.  
Se conocían desde jardín de niños y siempre han estado en la vida del otro. Stiles la consideraba su mejor amiga, tal vez por el simple hecho de ser la única niña con la que había entablado una larga amistad desde jardín de niños hasta la preparatoria, más él sabía que ella no lo consideraba así, ella había conseguido algo que él no. Popularidad. Y si bien no era por elección de ella, formaba parte del grupo de los populares aunque ella fuese el tipo de chica que buscaba ser neutra. Conocía a todos y siempre era amigable con todos.

– ¿Por qué no sigues tu camino? –dij gritó, para que Stiles escuchara desde abajo, mientras seguía apoyada en la ventana y veía al chico, alzando las cejas.  
– ¿Me darías el gusto de acompañarme?–respondió– Esto te encantará.  
– ¿A dónde?–cuestionó Riley.  
–Te lo cuento cuando bajes–le guiño el ojo y Riley soltó un fuerte suspiro.  
–Mañana es el primer día de clases–le recordó a Stiles, estaba cansada y no quería bajar, pero a la vez quería salir de su cuarto e indagar con Stiles, como usualmente lo hacían.  
– ¿Y eso qué? No nos iremos hasta el amanecer, solo será un rato, te lo juro–dijo mientras trataba de convencer a la chica.  
–Tendrá que ser bueno Stiles, o si no te irá mal–dijo al ver a Stiles guiñarle el ojo volver a saltar el muro y se giró.

Riley camino hacia su armario y agarró su gabardina, mientras se ponía sobre sus botines, camino lentamente escaleras abajo, la casa de los Bozkurt era grande, y una construcción antigua remodelada de los 50's, así que Riley no se molestó en preocuparse por sus padres, atravesó la gran sala de estar y camino a la puerta principal, saliendo de la casa.  
Al estar finalmente fuera de casa camino hacia el preciado auto de su amigo, se introdujo en este y se fue al fondo.  
Para Riley era muy sencillo huir de casa o evitar que sus padres la escuchasen ya que, al pasar el tiempo, ellos se volvieron demasiado oxidados para lo que solían ser, y la casa tenía distintas salidas así que tenía de dónde escoger, aparte su padre solía estar siempre muy cansado, daba clases a una universidad varios pueblos más adelante que Beacon Hills, y usualmente iba solo a casa los fines de semana, en vacaciones o en días que no le tocaba impartir clase (los cuales usualmente eran los jueves y/o viernes) y se quedaba descansando esos días aunque algunas veces no iba a enseñar.

★ ★ ★

Scott McCall, si bien no era el chico más listo, no quería mostrarse así con quien acechaba en su casa, así que antes de ir a ver quién era o de que se trataba tomó el bate de baseball que tenían para casos así.  
Salió a su pórtico con pasos que trataban de sonar decididos y Scott giraba a ver por todos lados en busca de quien lo había interrumpido en medio de su rutina a la cama, pero algo pasó, al ver a un torso caer velozmente, alzó el bate en alto y al darse cuenta de quién era, ambas personas empezaron a gritar.

–Stiles ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?–dijo el chico gritando en susurros.  
–No respondías el teléfono–dijo el otro que parecía estar colgado del árbol o del techo y lucía como una piñata mexicana.  
–Creí que eras un depredador–dijo mientras hacia el bate a un lado.  
– ¿¡Un depre…?!–dijo, pero llegó a ser interrumpido por alguien.  
–Stiles ¿Qué diablos haces ahí arriba?–cuestionó la rubia algo sorprendida por ver a Stiles colgando, después miró a Scott–Hola McCall.  
–Hola Riley–dijo el otro mientras volteaba a ver a Stiles, esperando también una respuesta aceptable por el hecho de que su mejor amigo estuviera de cabeza colgando.  
–Sé que es tarde–dijo, evadiendo el tema–pero deben oír esto, vi que mi papá salió hace 20 minutos. Lo llamaron, llamaron a cada oficial del departamento de Beacon e incluso a la policía estatal.  
– ¿Para qué?–dijeron los dos chicos que veían a Stiles zarandearse en el aire.  
–Encontraron un cuerpo en el bosque–dijo, mientras volteaba a ver un poco a Riley, haciéndole una seña, ella solo se movió unos pasos atrás y después cayó Stiles en el piso.  
– ¿Un cadáver?  
– ¿Esperabas un cuerpo de agua?–lo miro la rubia, Stiles sonrió ante el comentario de Riley, al parecer su sarcasmo se le había pegado a la rubia y eso de alguna forma lo llenaba de orgullo pensando en el simple hecho de que pasar el verano con ella no había sido en vano.  
–Sí, un cadáver–dijo, mientras subía al pórtico de Scott.  
– ¿Fue asesinado?–preguntó Scott y Stiles se dirigió hacia su amiga estirándole la mano para que pudiera subir con ellos.  
–Nadie sabe aún–dijo al terminar de tener a la delgada rubia a su lado–. Sólo que es una mujer, tal vez en sus 20.  
– ¿Y entonces qué buscan ahora?, digo ya tienen el cuerpo–dijo Riley, tomando la atención de Stiles.  
–Esa es la mejor parte, solo encontraron la mitad–dijo, viendo de un lado a otro, esperando la reacción de ambos, al no obtener ninguna respuesta hablada, agregó con bastante entusiasmo: –iremos.

★ ★ ★

– ¿En serio lo haremos?–preguntó Scott.  
–Claro que iremos tonto, ¿no te da curiosidad?–dijo Riley, quien todavía no podía superar el simple hecho de que habían encontrado un cadáver en Beacon.  
–Aparte, tu eres él que se queja de que aquí nunca pasa nada–agregó Stiles pasando junto con Riley por enfrente de él.  
–Intentaba dormir para la práctica de mañana.  
–Claro, porque estar en la banca requiere mucho esfuerzo–dijo Stiles.  
–No, porque jugaré este año, de hecho, seré titular.  
– ¡Así se habla Scott! ¡El optimismo siempre arriba!–dijo Riley, en forma de apoyo, aunque sonara ligeramente sarcástico.  
–Sí, así es, todos deberían tener un sueño, aunque sea patéticamente irreal–dijo Stiles, Riley lo miro.  
– ¿Hablas como el sueño en el que Lydia quiere ser tu novia?–dijo con un tono de burla la rubia.  
–Tu no hables, eres prácticamente su perro faldero .  
–Lo dices como si fuese cierto. La única razón por la que me junto con ella es porque Jackson me lo pide, además, si a mi me gustase alguien iría a decirle directamente, y te aseguro que, como todos en la escuela, recordaría mi nombre–dijo Riley de forma cruda al conocer la forma en la que Lydia trataba a Stiles.  
–Hey chicos, no peleen, mejor dinos Stiles, ¿Qué parte del cuerpo buscamos?–dijo Scott, Stiles dejó pasar lo ocurrido con su amiga porque él suponía una sola cosa, y al escuchar la pregunta de Scott se quedó sin respuesta.  
–No pensé en eso.  
– ¿Y si el asesino todavía sigue por aquí?–dijo Scott, a lo que Riley paró en seco pensando, miro hacia arriba como si el cielo le fuese a dar una respuesta a esto.  
–Tampoco pensé en eso–escucho Riley a lo lejos, y reaccionó para trotar y volver a la altura de los dos chicos.  
–Es reconfortante saber que planeaste esto con tu usual atención al detalle.  
–Lo sé.  
–Tal vez el que tiene asma debería llevar la linterna ¿no crees?  
–Hey Scott, no te quedarás atrás solo, yo traigo tacones–le dijo Riley para esperar a que Scott tuviera su inhalador en las manos y continuó con su camino al ver que hacía un esfuerzo por recomponerse, mientras tenía los ojos fijos en Scott sintió como fue jalada de la gabardina por Stiles para que cayera al piso.  
–Excelente–dijo Stiles al escuchar que los perros ya se iban– ¡Vamos!–dijo jalando nuevamente a la rubia que ahora se veía tensa y estática.  
– ¡Stiles!–llamo Scott mientras tomaba de su inhalador y lo veía correr con Riley.  
– ¡Espera! ¡Stiles!–gritó Scott, yendo tras de los chicos–. ¡Riley, Stiles!–grito nuevamente Scott al cabo de un tiempo, al girarse Riley escucho unos ladridos y el grito de su amigo.  
–No se muevan–gritó un oficial.  
–Esperen, esperen. Estos dos delincuentes me pertenecen.  
– ¡Hey Señor Stilinski!–dijo Riley mientras se cubría junto con Stiles de la luz que emite la linterna.  
–Papá ¿Cómo estás?  
–Así que siempre escuchas mis llamadas telefónicas.  
– ¿Qué dices?–dijo Stiles, cuestionando a su padre–Yo vine aquí para una cita con–dijo, mientras rápidamente tomaba de la mano a su amiga– con Riley–dijo al tener las manos entrelazadas con su amiga, el sheriff los miró como si hubiese escuchado un chiste.  
–Vamos, ambos sabemos que no le gustas a Riley–respondió su padre, Stiles apretó los labios y miró a Riley.  
– ¡Tú fuiste el que dijo lo de la cita, no yo!–se defendió mientras alzaba las manos.  
–Esta bien, las aburridas no–dijo Stiles confesándose.  
–Bien ¿y el criminal que me falta?  
– ¿De qué hablas, papá?–respondió Stiles– ¿estás hablando de Scott?  
– ¿Scott?–dijo la chica preguntando– dijo que quería dormir temprano, que perdedor.  
–Sí dijo que quería dormir bien para el primer día de clases mañana–completo Stiles.  
–Solo somos nosotros dos–dijo Riley– recuerde que Stiles y yo somos mejores detectives solos que con Scott.

El sheriff solo miro a los dos adolescentes, puso la linterna en alto y busco que saliera Scott de algún lado.

–Scott, ¿estás ahí? ¿Scott?

Al no tener respuesta se giró para ver a Stiles y Riley.

–Vamos, par de Sherlock Holmes, los llevaré al auto y después, Stiles, tendremos una conversación sobre algo llamado invasión a la privacidad–dijo el sheriff mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa a su hijo y caminaban junto con Riley a las afueras de la reserva.

Scott maldijo internamente mientras se regresaba por donde habían venido, viendo por todos lados, escuchó algo moverse asustado y al girar y no ver nada siguió caminando. Se quedó un momento estático, mientras agitaba su inhalador para tomar de él pero algo lo detuvo. De la nada salieron muchos ciervos corrieron por todos lados, casi aplastando a Scott.  
Se paró en cuanto terminaron de pasar los animales, buscando su inhalador, que había sido volado por los ciervos, prendió la pantalla de su teléfono para alumbrarse y después de tanto buscar se encontró con algo que seguro le causaría pesadillas: una chica ensangrentada y a la mitad, con la mirada perdida y la boca entreabierta.

Scott soltó un grito y se fue caminando hacia atrás, tropezando con algo y caer, en un intento de querer regresar para buscar su inhalador escuchó un gruñido, vio a una bestia, una muy grande si era sincero, con un par de ojos destellantes rojos que se lanzó hacia él y jaloneo a Scott de los pies para poder morderlo.


	2. Uno

**R I L E Y ' S P O V**

Esto no es nada nuevo. Es algo que pasa cada año y desde que tienes memoria lo has hecho… así que… ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?... Tal vez es porque Carly no está aquí aún. Está bien. Está bien, tienes a Jackson, a Stiles y Scott, a Danny e incluso hasta Lydia. No es nada nuevo, puedes hacer esto sin Carly o sin Morgan.

–Riley, ¡Baja ya! ¡Jackson está esperando!–gritó mi madre, reaccioné rápidamente y acomode mi camiseta negra en mi falda, para luego ponerme un suéter color vino sobre está y los últimos zapatos que había utilizado. 

–Voy en un minuto–le respondí mientras tomaba mi bolso.

  
Metí rápidamente mis libretas y mi cosmetiquera en el bolso y tomo mi abrigo, me di una rápida revisada en el espejo y baje rapidamente las escaleras.

– ¡Hey Jackson! ¿Cómo estás?–dije sonriendo a mi amigo.

–Hey, estoy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Dormiste bien?–dijo mientras se acercaba abruptamente a ver mi rostro e inspeccionaba mis ojeras.

–Nada que un poco de maquillaje oculte Jacks–le guiñe el ojo y camine con él fuera de la casa.

–No sé ni para que me preocupo. De igual forma tú serás testaruda–soltó en un suspiro.

A Jackson lo conocí desde los diez años, y pronto se volvió mi amigo más cercano, tal vez por la razón de que teníamos un estilo de vida parecido. Aún si yo no lo demostraba, siempre entendimos la situación del otro. Hubo un tiempo donde pasaba más tiempo con los Whittemore que con Stiles o incluso mis hermanas. Jackson sabe lo que es sentirse ligeramente ajeno a su familia. Y para mí mala suerte, supongo, es el novio de Lydia Martin, "la abeja reina", la chica que todas las chicas desean ser y todos los chicos desean tener. Y por quién obviamente me siento ligeramente intimidada por ser la mejor amiga de Jackson. Jackson tiene unas que otras opiniones sobre su novia y sobre mi que veo bastante… ingenuas. Creo que Lydia diente un ligero odio hacia mi por culpa de los pensamientos idiotas de su novio y como él preferiría que yo fuese la abeja reina y así él no tendría que ser perfecto todo el tiempo.

– ¿Y qué opinas?–me dijo Jackson, sacándome de mis pensamientos y de mi rutina de maquillaje.

– ¿De qué hablas?–dije suavemente.

–Entonces me has ignorado todo el camino, eh. Te estaba diciendo que en la fiesta del viernes quiero pasar un rato contigo, ¿hace cuánto que no nos divertimos así?–fruncí el ceño al escuchar la propuesta de Jackson pensándolo, pero luego hice una mueca.

–Dudo que tengas un rato para respirar, parece que tú y Lydia viven de comerse… Estaré bien con los chicos. No te preocupes. No quiero ser testigo de sus ‘asuntos’–dije haciendo comillas con los dedos y consiguiendo que Jackson me pusiera los ojos en blanco, cosa que yo imité.

–Siempre haces esto, usas esa excusa.

– ¿Acaso miento sobre las cosas sucias que hacen? No finjas que eres inocente. Y, Lydia no va a querer que esté ahí junto a ustedes privandolos… Así que me quedaré solo con que seas mi chofer personal por ocasiones. ¿Funciona eso para ti? Lydia ni siquiera debe soportar esto.

–No empieces, aparte, le dije a tu madre que lo haría. Y le regalaron a Lydia un auto nuevo, así que ella es bastante feliz de venir a la escuela por su cuenta. Así que tú estás atrapada conmigo hasta que pases ese examen de conducir.

–Yo podría venir con Stiles. No creo pasar el examen de conducir. Morgan me tendrá que llevar siempre a la escuela cuando regrese, o tal vez piense conseguirme un chófer privado-dije en tono bromista.

–¿De verdad quieres bajar de esa chatarra? De por si es malo que te juntes con ellos, agregale el auto basura, no gracias–dijo Jackson fingiendo asco y haciéndome cuestionar si esos eran celos.

–Estás siendo un exagerado, ella es una preciosura, aprende a aceptarlo, como mi amistad con ellos. Y muchas gracias por tu ánimo para que pase el examen de conducir consigues que no pierda las esperanzas-dije con un tono sarcástico.

–Okay, okay. Solo soy así porque mi mejor amiga no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo porque mi novia le intimida y extraño nuestro tiempo juntos ¿sabes?–dijo y tuve que girarme a verlo para ver si mentía o decía la verdad. –Además, seguro serías la abeja reina si quisieras, pero no lo haces–agregó y me hizo soltar una carcajada.

–Ahora sé que no se trata de mi, lo que no quieres es que Lydia te presione por ser el mejor todo el tiempo, si yo subo tu y Lydia bajan y puedes descansar un poco de la presión-expliqué aguantando una risa.

–Puede que sí, puede que no. Dime cuántos chicos no te quieren en su cama–alce una ceja viéndolo con indignación.

–No deberías de hablar de esa forma de cualquier mujer, menos si se trata de tu “mejor amiga” así que contrólate o le haré unos ajustes a tu rostro con mi puño. Sé realista, no voy a hacer eso porque aprecio mi vida y no quiero morir a manos de una pelirroja resentida por no ser popular. Así que mejor decide si quieres enseñarme a manejar para que haya un beneficio de alguna clase, ¿si?

–Creo sabes que mi respuesta es un no. La otra vez casi chocamos contra tu casa, no gracias–dijo mientras lo veía estacionar y darle un golpecillo a Scott. Saliendo del auto, detenerse sobre el chico de ojos de perrito y abrir mi puerta. –Solo consideralo un poco, ¿sí?–me dijo apretando mi hombro.

–Solo pasará en tus sueños Whittemore–le dije mientras me giraba para ver a Scott.

Inhale y exhale profundamente y un olor conocido inundo mis fosas nasales.

– ¿Por qué vienes con el idiota de Jackson?–me pregunto.

–Morgan no llega a casa ni Carly así que él es mi chofer ¿Que hizo ahora, McCall?

–Me odia–dijo, solté una pequeña risa y lo mire caminado hacia la entrada con él, como llevaba tacones era un poco más alta que él.

–Eso no es una sorpresa, Jackson odia a medio mundo. Eso no es culpa mía–susurré y camine con él hacia donde nos veríamos con Stiles– ¿Cómo va esa herida?–lo mire alzando las cejas.

El cómo conocí a Scott no tiene nada de especial, fue gracias a Stiles y el hecho de que se volvieron mejores amigos. Creo que tenemos una buena relación, es un chico dulce y bobo, sospecho que lo último tiene que ver con que es amigo de Stiles. Tal vez sea un poco cruel con él, pero he aprendido a tolerarlo y es bastante buen amigo para odiarme por mi actitud con él, por eso mismo no le guardo rencor el que me haya quitado el puesto como la única mejor amiga de Stiles.

La herida con la que había llegado Scott la noche anterior tenía un aspecto extraño, más extraño que un león de montaña atacando gente solo porque sí. Para suerte de Scott justo cuando Stiles me dejó en mi casa y de despedirme de la escolta que se aseguraba que ninguno volviera al bosque espere a Scott un rato porque no tenía buenos presentimientos, lo cual terminó siendo cierro y así fue como lo ayude a curarse. ¿Debería de abrir mi boca sobre lo que creo que es?

– ¡Ya muestramela!–dijo Stiles, apareciendo a nuestro lado y haciendo que Scott no me respondiera, solo se alzó la camiseta y le enseñó la gasa que le cubría– ¡Woah!

– ¡No, no!–le reprendió Scott al ver las manos de Stiles tratar de tocarle su herida– Estaba oscuro para ver, pero estoy seguro de que era un lobo–dijo Scott a lo que yo me tense.

– ¿Hablas de un lobo, en verdad?–dije, caminando en medio de los chicos.

– ¿Un lobo te mordió?–preguntó Stiles.

–Aja–dijo, respondiendo a ambos, tengo que abrir mi boca.

–No no lo creo–dijo Stiles. ¿Será de verdad buena idea?

–Lo escuché aullar.

–No es cierto–volvió a decir Stiles. Tal vez no.

– ¿Saben? Arreglen su problema del lobo ustedes dos, pero para que lo sepan no hay lobos aquí desde los años 50, yo tengo que encontrarme con Lydia se supone que la vería cuando llegué–los interrumpí queriendo ir a otro lado, mientras aceleraba el paso para encontrarla. 

–Llegas tarde–me dijo, gire los ojos–. No me hagas esa expresión, creí que había quedado clara la parte en la que subes al auto de Jackson, bajas de su auto, llegas aquí y vienes directo conmigo.

–Lo siento, no creo que vuelva a suceder, aparte pare por algo importante–dije, mientras soltaba un suspiro y volvía a inhalar y exhalar, ahora solo compartíamos sonrisas fingidas Lydia y yo.

–Esto será lo mejor que le ha pasado al pueblo desde el nacimiento de Lydia Martin–escuche la voz de Stiles, esta vez, reí un poco– Hola Lydia, luces… bien para ignorarme–dijo, consiguiendo ser ignorado por ella.

–Sigue intentándolo campeón, pronto lo lograrás–dije deteniéndome para burlarme un poco de él.

– ¿No deberías de estar con Lydia?–me reclamó fulminándome, me encogí de hombros y volví al paso de Lydia para entrar al instituto.

Las conversaciones que Lydia y yo manteníamos usualmente eran solo vernos y fingir que entendíamos lo que la otra decía porque ninguna de las dos parecíamos estar de acuerdo con la amistad que sosteníamos así que en realidad no sabía que me decía. Escuchaba como Stiles le reclamaba a Scott que él era el culpable de su falta de popularidad.

–Vamos, no te quejes–dijo Scott.

– ¿Cómo quieres que no me queje? ¿Te has dado cuenta que somos "los perdedores con los que Riley convive"? Mientras ella tiene que soportar que Lydia y Jackson sean mejores que ella.

-No sé porque algo me dice que ella no tiene problema con eso Stiles, así que no nos deberíamos de preocupar.

–Es mi mejor amiga, es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no? Preocuparse por ellos.

–Stiles solo vamos a clases ¿sí?–dijo Scott.

– ¿Me oíste Riley?–dijo Lydia, a lo cual me di cuenta que iba en la dirección de mis amigos en lugar a la de Lydia y me gire para encontrar a Lydia y negar–. Deberíamos de combinar nuestros conjuntos para la fiesta del viernes, ¿Qué te parece?–me cuestionó y yo ladee la cabeza.

–Supongo que es buena idea-dije sin muchos ánimos, ya que no veía el punto si sólo estaríamos juntos unos 3 minutos hasta que ella y Jackson comenzarán a comerse.

–Bien, te veo en mi casillero después de la primera hora, de acuerdo–dijo, soltando una risa por mi último comentario y señaló su casillero que estaba a unos escasos metros de donde nos encontrábamos.

Tal vez exagero un poco sobre cómo Lydia se siente respecto a mi, pero eso no quiere decir que no le moleste no ser el centro de atención y ser considerada la reina de Beacon Hills. La verdad no se porque quiere eso, es la preparatoria, no un concurso de belleza.

Lydia y yo no somos tan diferentes, ella es inteligente y tiene un muy buen gusto a la moda, al igual que yo, pero ella prefiere ser una chica linda y tonta a los ojos de los demás que una inteligente y reconocida por ello.

En la escuela prefiero juntarme con Stiles y Scott y sólo me aparezco por ahí cuando Lydia me llama. Alto, tal vez soy la Jenny Humphrey y Lydia la Blair Waldorf en la primera temporada de Gossip Girl.

–Pssst–me llamo Stiles, y me hizo sonreír al ver su mochila apartando el lugar frente a él.

–Hola–le sonreí dejando mis cosas en la banca cuando él quitó las suyas– gracias, Stiles–sonreí.

–Scott en serio piensa que fue un lobo–me dijo, mientras se apoyaba más enfrente.

– ¿En California?–cuestione mientras apretaba un poco la banca.

–Lo sé, no ha habido lobos desde hace 60 años. Tu lo dijiste ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Papá–le respondí.

Tragué duro y apreté un poco la banca, sintiendo mis uñas hundirse en la madera.

– ¿Y Carly?–me preguntó Stiles, al ver que me había tensado por lo del lobo.

–No creo que venga hasta dentro de unos meses, o semanas, no lo sé Stiles.

– ¿No se suponía que su viaje terminaba hace mes y medio?–rodee los ojos por como Stiles se entromete demasiado en la vida de los demás y su forma de mostrar interés hacia mi hermana para distraerme de lo que sea que pasara conmigo. Aún sabiendo que era molesto.

–No lo sé, Morgan dijo que tardarían más–dije para detener su interrogatorio– ¿Y Lydia?–me gire, para ver su mandíbula tensa y fruncir el ceño, sonreí ampliamente al ver esa expresión.

–Como todos saben, se encontró un cadáver en el bosque anoche–dijo el profesor de inglés, no había notado ni siquiera cuando entró, me giré rápidamente no sin antes ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Stiles, por el mencionado cadáver–. Y estoy seguro de que sus mentecillas viven con macabros escenarios respecto a lo que ocurrió. Pero estoy aquí para decirles que la policía tiene a un sospechoso en custodia–dijo, vi a Scott mirar a Stiles y volver su mirada al frente–. Lo que significa que pueden prestar su dispersa atención al programa del semestre que está en sus escritorios.

Vi a Scott girar la cabeza por varios lados antes de bajar mi cabeza al programa, enarque las cejas y entonces solté un suspiro. Claro que sí estaba pasando, tenía que pasar. Es obvio. Mi torpeza y yo por no mencionarlo.

– ¡Hey!–le susurre a Scott, sacándolo de sus pensamientos o lo que sea que pasaba por su cabeza ahorita.

– ¿Qué?–me giró a ver con una ligera irritación.

– ¿Qué haces?–murmuré.

–E… Nada, no importa–dijo, y asentí no tan convencida. En definitiva estaba pasando.

–Chicos–dijo mientras abría la puerta el director– ella es estudiante nueva, Allison Argent por favor háganla sentir como en casa.

Miré a Scott, quien tenía una cara de bobo mientras la veía.

– ¿Quieres una cubeta Scott?–le susurré, a lo que él me lanzó una mirada asesina y me encogí de hombros.

Scott la siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó tras de él y le dio su pluma. Creo que este chico va a terminar loco de amor.

–Gracias–la escuche decir, volví mi mirada al programa de actividades.

–Comenzaremos con el libro de Kafka, metamorfosis en la página 133.

★★★

Al finalizar de lo que parecía ser un no tan largo día, escuché a Allison, quien había coincidido en un par de clases conmigo hablar.

–Disculpa, siento molestar, pero, necesito ayuda para encontrar mi casillero–dijo, a lo que yo me gire a buscar a quien le decía y al encontrarme con su mirada puesta en mí fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Yo?–ella soltó una ligera risa.

–Sí.

–Claro, vamos–dije, mientras tomaba mi carpeta y metía lo demás en la bolsa– ¿Cuál casillero te han asignado?–le cuestione y ella se giró a buscar en su bolsa y me extendió la hoja algo arrugada con sus horarios–. Vamos.

Camine con Allison en dirección a su casillero y al señalarlo ella asintió, se dispuso a poner la clave y echarse miraditas con Scott. Sonreí leve y me gire para encontrarme a una Lydia, viéndome con los brazos cruzados. Le hice una seña con la cabeza para que se diera cuenta de que no estábamos solas.

–Hola Riley, y woah, esa chaqueta es realmente divina–dijo Lydia, mientra hacía que Allison rompiera el contacto visual con Scott– ¿dónde la compraste?

–Mi mamá compraba ropa para una tienda en San Francisco–dijo, mientras me pedía ayuda con la mirada, apreté los labios un poco y Lydia enlazó nuestros brazos, dejando en claro que ella venía conmigo.

–Es nuestra nueva mejor amiga–declaró mientras volteaba a verme, a lo que yo asenti.

–Claro que sí, no sufras presión por tu primer día–le dije.

–Hola–dijo Jackson, mientras se metía entre Lydia y yo, la tomaba de la cintura a Lydia y le daba un beso.

–Hola Jackson–dijo Lydia.

–Por cierto–comente, con una ligera risa– Riley Bozkurt–me presenté y después presenté a mis amigos–Lydia Martin y Jackson Whittemore.

Ella asintió y entonces escuche una voz conocida.

– ¿Alguien podría decirme porque la chica nueva lleva 5 minutos aquí y ya es amiga de Lydia y Riley?

–Porque es atractiva, la gente bonita se junta–dijo Stiles en un tono de creído, a lo que ligeramente negué.

–Y el fin de semana, fiesta–dijo Lydia, sacándome de mi intromisión.

– ¿Una fiesta?–preguntó Allison.

–Sí, viernes en la noche, deberías venir–dijo Jackson, mientras sostenía a Lydia de la cintura y me sostuvo a mi también. Luciendo a sus “dos chicas”, hice una mueca incómoda– así convences a Riley a juntarse con nosotros.

–Ay no, es viernes de noche familiar, pero gracias por invitarme.

–Yo desearía tener una excusa así–comente con un tono de lamento, susurrandole a Allison, sabía que mentía, ella sólo rió levemente.

– ¿Estás segura? Todos irán después del partido.

– ¿De fútbol?–preguntó extrañada Allison, solté una risa.

–Lacrosse, de hecho.

–El fútbol es una broma en Beacon–siguió mi amigo–, hemos sido campeones los últimos 3 años.

–Gracias a cierto capitán–dijo Lydia acercando su rostro a Jackson, en ese momento solté el agarre de Jackson hacia mí para ponerme al lado de Allison.

–Tenemos práctica en unos minutos, si no tienes nada que hacer.

–Yo pensaba que...–dijo Allison pero fue detenida por Lydia.

–Perfecto, ven–dijo Lydia tomando la mano de Allison, luego me miro a mi, apunto de enlazar nuestros brazos pero di un paso atrás.

–Iré en unos minutos–dije y señalé a mis amigos.

–Riley, no te...–escuche decir a Jackson pero fue tarde, ya estaba junto a Stiles y Scott, oh y Rebecca Harlowe, una chica con la que no mantengo una buena relación al parecer, al menos su mirada de odio me lo dice todo. Ah ella era la que había hecho ese comentario sobre Allison.

–Hey–dije mientras mis brazos rodeaban a Stiles por los hombros.

–Hola Riley–me sonrió Stiles.

– ¿Vienes a ver la práctica?–me cuestionó Scott, me encogí de hombros.

–Podría hacerlo. No tengo nada que hacer después de la escuela, así que, seguro–les sonreí luego de fingir que tenis que pensarlo, Rebecca me fulminó con la mirada, mientras se iba con una cara de molestia. ¿Qué le había hecho?

Caminé con Scott y Stiles al vestidor y ellos me miraron.

–Te vemos en el campo–dijo Stiles y asentí, dirigiéndome al campo.

Al llegar me senté en las primeras gradas, y esperé a que mis amigos salieran.

– ¡McCall!–gritó Finstock, el entrenador y profesor de economía.

–¿Sí?

–A la portería–le dijo.

–Nunca he jugado.

–Lo sé, anotar les da confianza a los jugadores, es solo el primer día. ¡Dales energía, emocionalos!–no me hacía falta agudizar mi oído para escucharlo, creo que todos en las gradas lo habían escuchado.

Deje de prestar atención al sentir a alguien apretar mi hombro, me gire y Lydia me sonrió, las salude con la mano al ver a Allison y Lydia, me volví a girar y vi a Scott en la portería.

– ¿Quién es él?–escuche a Allison decir.

– ¿Él? No estoy segura.

Ay Lydia, si eres popular, quieras o no debes conocer el nombre de todos.

–Hey, Riley–me llamo Lydia– ¿cómo se llama tu amiguito?–dijo Lydia, solté un suspiro y me subí a la grada de arriba y me sente junto con ellas.

–Scott McCall–murmuré y las mire.

– ¿Sales con él?–preguntó Allison, temerosa, reí leve y negué.

–A Riley le gustan los chicos mayores, yo creía que su novio era el otro chico.

– ¿Stiles?–dije abriendo los ojos como platos y negando rápidamente, dejando de lado el simple hecho de que tal vez Lydia me conocía y escuchaba, no quería tomarle importancia a eso.

–Se ven lindos juntos.

–Somos como hermanos–dije negando, incómoda por lo que ella había dicho–. Me gustan los chicos universitarios, y tal vez sigo enamorada de mi “primer amor”–dije diciéndolo dramáticamente mientras ambas asienten.

– ¿Y quién es?

–Solo es un chico que me ha gustado desde hace mucho.

Escuché que sonó el silbato e hice una mueca, vi a Scott taparse los oídos y mover su cabeza demasiado. Atajo la pelota con la cabeza.

Y todos o la mayoría se rieron.

En el siguiente tiro vi como la pelota caía directo a su red y él la regresaba.

En los siguientes tiros él la atajaba fantásticamente.

–Parece que es bueno–escuche a Allison decir.

–Sí lo es–respondió Lydia.

Después vi a Jackson se acercaba a la portería, de forma brusca. Y Scott atajo la bola.

– ¡Woah!–grite parandome y también escuche a Stiles gritar.

Luego recibí una mala mirada de Jackson, me encogí de hombros retándolo con la mirada.

★★★

Y Jackson me odia por haber apoyado a Scott, ah y cuando le iba a avisar que me iba con Stiles arranco su auto, y ahora camino con Stiles y Scott por el bosque en busca del inhalador de Scott.

–No sé que pasó fue como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para atrapar la pelota. Y no es lo único raro, también puedo escuchar cosas que no debería escuchar y huelo cosas–dijo Scott, mientras yo lidiaba con los tacones para seguirlos.

– ¿Hueles cosas? ¿Cómo qué?–dijo Stiles.

–Como la goma de mascar de menta en tu bolsillo.

–No tengo goma de mascar–dijo Stiles.

– ¿Cómo sabías que Stiles traía goma de mascar?–dije, él nos miró y alzó los brazos, sabiendo que lo habíamos comprobado y él había acertado.

– ¿Todo comenzó con la mordida?–yo ya sabía la respuesta, debería de olvidar eso y dejarlo pasar. Quiero decirles, tenía planeado decirle a Stiles y le iba a decir a Scott, antes de creer que fue un puma, pero creo que ahora lo deben averiguar. ¡No sé! ¡Maldición!

–Quizá es una infección, mi cuerpo está soltando adrenalina antes de entrar en shock o algo así.

– ¿Sabés qué? De hecho escuché de esto, es una infección específica.

– ¿En serio?–preguntó Scott, y suspire, era una broma de Stiles.

– ¡Sí!–dijo y se encontró con una de mis peores miradas y le resto importancia– Sí, creo que se llama “Licantropía”.

– ¿Es malo?

–Sí, es muy malo pero una vez al mes, es más, puedes lidiar con eso junto a Riley, ella pasa por un proceso parecido solo que dura más días de lo que tu tienes–dijo, y sabía claramente que no se refería a mi transformación, esta vez se ganó un puñetazo de mi parte– ¡Auch!–gruño.

– ¿Una vez al mes?–dijo, quitándole importancia a lo que le había hecho a Stiles.

–La noche de luna llena–se quedaron callados y después Stiles imitó un aullido.

–Cállate–dijo Scott y lo empujo un poco.

–Oye–dijo riendo– tú eres el que escuchó el aullido.

–Pensé que tenía algo realmente malo.

–Lo sé eres un hombre lobo–dijo y soltó un gruñido. Ya me estaba cansando de esto, me quede quieta y espere a que avanzarán un poco más yo iba un poco más lento que ellos, haciendo oídos sordos.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí?–escuche a alguien decir, acelere el paso para encontrarme con mis amigos– Esto es propiedad privada.

–Lo siento, no sabíamos–dijo Stiles, me puse frente a mis amigos y descubrí con quien hablaban.

–Sólo buscábamos algo–dije antes de que Scott hablase.

Derek Hale.

Hoy es mi día de suerte.

– Bozkurt, tiempo sin vernos–me susurró Derek, con un tono seco.

–Vamos Derek, no seas un gruñón, sé que me has extrañado, hablame por mi nombre, no mi apellido Hale–dije, mientras le guiñaba un ojo con una actitud coqueta.

–Dile a tus amigos que se vayan de mi propiedad–dijo y me entregó el inhalador de Scott en la mano, yo sonreí.

–De acuerdo, pero tu y yo necesitamos hablar, y dejar las manadas atrás, tu eres como de mi manada–dije de nuevo con mi actitud coqueta, me acerqué y le susurré en su oído lo de las manadas, cuidando que Scott no me escuchase, me gire y tome ambos brazos de mis amigos, jalándolos fuera de la reserva y dándole a Scott su inhalador en la mano.

–Vamos, debo ir a trabajar.

–Oye, era Derek Hale, ¿lo recuerdas?–le dijo Stiles a Scott–. Es como 5 años más grande que nosotros.

– ¿Recuerdo que?–dijo Scott, suspire y lo mire, evitando que Stiles siguiera hablando.

–Su familia fue quemada en un incendio–solté un suspiro– fue una gran masacre–recordé con tristeza.

– ¿Conoces a Derek Hale?–me cuestionó Stiles confundido, me encogí de hombros.

–Sí, se podría decir que sí–lo miré, seguí caminando hacia el Jeep de Stiles– digamos que mi familia conocía a la de él, y yo tenía un ligero enamoramiento por él.

– ¿Qué?–dijo Stiles con un tono sorprendido.

–Tal vez hasta lo siga–me encogí de hombros y le lancé una sonrisa inocente.

–Te lleva como 20 años.

– ¡¿Qué?!–dije, soltando una risa– ¿Estás loco?

–Pero acabas de decirme que nos lleva 5 años–dijo Scott, luego me miró a mí–. ¿Sabes por qué volvió?

–No lo sé, no nos hablamos desde que se fue de Beacon–dije y mordí mi labio.

–Vámonos–dijo Stiles.


End file.
